


Miami's Angel

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is there when Horatio has a moment of weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami's Angel

Horatio walked out of the courthouse. The afternoon sun bathed his face yet its heat failed to reach his troubled soul.

He sighed heavily. His head was killing him, but he chose to ignore it.

He paused on the steps to don his sunglasses locking away any perceived weaknesses becoming Miami’s guardian angel once again.

He thought he knew what to expect as a parent by watching Yelina with Ray, Jr. and Frank with his three kids. But, what he hadn’t expected was being forced to stand back and try to protect Kyle from the likes of Joe LeBrock.

The thought of losing Kyle to that man before he even had a chance to get to know him made Horatio shiver with fear.

A tiny bit of the weight he carried on his shoulders had been lifted when LeBrock had failed to substantiate the prosecution’s case against Kyle, but with it came the worry that he had made an enemy of Rebecca Nevins once again.

He made a mental note to keep an eye on her. He didn't need another State's Attorney going after the lab.

He walked up to where he had parked and wasn't surprised to see his lover standing there with his dark curls being teased by the light breeze. He knew Rick would come find him once the trial was over.

The desire to be held in Rick's strong arms almost overcame the redhead's discomfort of public displays of affection.

&/&/&

Rick Stetler watched his redhead lover walk out of the courthouse looking like he had lost another piece of his soul to the devil. He had heard from Natalia that Horatio had saved his son by using Joe LeBrock’s son’s sex addiction against him.

He saw the heavy sigh and the donning of the sunglasses. He knew Horatio was locking himself away; hiding behind the persona of Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami’s selfless protector.

It pained Rick to see that persona fall into place and he ached to pull his lover into his arms. He refrained because he respected Horatio’s need for privacy.

&/&/&

Horatio reached into his jacket pocket for the keys to the Hummer. He tossed them to his lover before going over to the passenger side and getting in.

Rick caught them and slid into the driver’s seat. He didn’t start the vehicle, but looked at his lover carefully noting the signs that Horatio was trying to ignore the pain radiating in his head.

He reached across and popped open the glove box. He pulled out a bottle of aspirin and handed them to Horatio.

“I must be rubbing off on you,” Horatio quipped referring to the fact that everyone in the department called him the original Boy Scout.

“Stop being a stubborn ass and take some,” Rick muttered.

Horatio dry swallowed two grimacing at the bitter after taste. He returned the bottle to the glove box and closed it with a snap. “Thank you.”

Rick smiled. “Where to?”

“Home.”

Rick nodded and started the vehicle. He pulled out into the rush hour traffic heading for their house on the beach where his lover could relax and become the man the brunette had originally fallen in love with.

fin


End file.
